A Desperate Time
by xToXTheXEndx
Summary: What will happen when Bella gets kid napped and no one can find her? What will Edward do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! Ok, so I am new to this...please be nice! - This is my first FF...and i am nervous. Please remember to review when your done. Thanx!**

**xToXTheXEndx**

**A Desperate Time**

**chapter 1-A gift**

Bellas POV-

I woke up screaming and crying. Before I knew it, he was at my side. "Bella, whats wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" By "another" he meant the fact that i had been having nightmares all week.

"I-I..." I broke down crying then, almost hyperventalating. He held me close then.

"Bella, its ok. It was just a dream. I'm here." I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. He's in my freams and i cant get him out." He took me over and laid me gently back on my bed.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." He then pecked me on the lips. I sighed after breathing in his scent. He laughed his musical laugh.

"So," I asked, "Whats the agenda for today?"

"Well, we have to go back to the house. Alice has something for you." He said, giving his half smile. His eyes looked dissapointed andI could tell that he didn't know what it was she was giving me.

"Ok!" I jumped up. I yelled "Human minute" behind me as i skipped out of the room. Unfortunatly, as I was skipping, I tripped on air and was headed face first into the floor. He was there of course, and caught me just inches from the ground.

"You should really be a little more careful." He laughed. I looked at him sternly. Then I got up and proceeded to the bathroom. When I got in the shower, I slowly worked all of the kinks out of my neck. The smell of my shampoo made me calm. After a struggle of working the knots out of my hair, I opened the door to start the day. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a delicous scent. I knew right away what it was. As I had suspected, I found Edward in the kitchen. Once again he was at my side. He lifted me into his arms and went to set me carefully in a chair at the table. In front on me was an amazingly good looking and smelling plate of food. He stood behind me and kissed my head.

"The one thing I was good at." I said, smiling up at him.

"You are still good at it, Just not as good." He laughed.

"Hmph", I said stubbornly. He then planted a line of kisses on me, starting at my coller bone and making his way toward my lips.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, "but you are so cute when your angry." By this time he had made his way to my mouth.

"Kiss me and i will comsider you forgiven", I teased. He then kissed me gently on the lips.

"Are you ready?" He asked, eyes pleading.

"Yep!" I said, jumping up.

We quickly made our way out to the car. Before I knew it, we were at his house being greeted by Alice.

"Hi Alice", I breathed,"Edward told me you wanted to give me something." she jumped with excitement.

"Yes! Hurry, I don't want Edward reading my mind." she sent a look to Edward. He beamed back at her. When we got up to her room, she covered my eyes with both her hands.

"I got it." I heard the familliar voice of Rosalie. What where they doing? I then felt something cold slide around my neck. I screamed. I thought they were trying to kill me.

"Calm down Bella!" I heard Rosalie snap.

"Yeah Bella, we're not trying to kill you or anything." Alice stated.

"Well then whats around my neck?" I asked.

"Well, look for your self." Alice said, bringing a mirror in front of me. I gasped at what I saw. I couldn't believe it.

**Ahh! I cant believe it was that short...I wasn't expecting that. Well, I'm sorry about the shortness! Please review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello everyone! I am trying to get chapters up as fast as I can so u dont have to wait. I just finished writing chapter 3 so...yeah, im gonna stop rambling. lol. Dont forget to review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**

**A Desperate Time**

**chapter 2**

It was beautiful. Around my neck was a gold necklace with a beautiful topaz gem on it. I looked up at Rosalie and Alice. They seemed pleased.

"I can't accept this. Its-", alice cut me off.

Bella, its ok." she cooed.

"And besides, you havent seen the best part yet. Turn it around." Rosalie told me.

I slowly turned it around, afraid i might brake it. I stopped breathing at what I saw. In a clear elagent script, on the back it said "Isabella Cullen". Alice spoke now.

"And its a locket to!" My jaw dropped. I went to open it. Inside was a picture of me with the rest of the Cullen/Hale family.

"We consider you a part of the family Bella." Rosalie stated.

"Alice, Rosalie, thank you. I love it." At that a gave them both a huge hug.

"Ok Bella, you can go free now. Edward is about to kill us for taking so long." Alice warned me. I then hugged them both again and skipped out of the room. All of the sudden, the ground dissapeared from beneath me and I realized I was being carried.

"Edward! Put me down! I know how to walk you know!"

"Dont be difficult Bella. Its my treat to carry you. That way I dont have to save you from tripping all of the time."

He then gave me that half smile that I loved. Before I knew it, we were at his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a look of confusion in my eyes.

"I a taking you home. I have to hunt." As soon as he said it I looked at his eyes. And, sure enough, they were nearly black.

The drive home was a quiet one. When we got to the house, i realized charlie was not yet home. In the kitchen i found a note saying he went fishing with Billy after work and that he would be home till late at night. After eating lunch, I went up to my room and read a new book I had gotten at the library last week. Later on I took a shower and ate dinner, as usual.

When I got up to my room, I sensed something. Then, I did something I hadnt done for wuite some time. I looked in my closet. When I found it was empty of any such monsters, i grabbed my pj's and climbed into bed. I always found it quite difficult to sleep without Edward by my side. I sighed heavily. I had a feeling that I was in for a sleepless night. When I all of the sudden heard a creak, I sat upright. I saw a figure by mt now open window.

"Edward?" I waited a while but got no reply.

"Edward, I thought you went hunting."

Then the figure appeared to take a step forward. And then, everything went dark.

**Well, thats chapter 2! I might not be able to post the next chapter very fast. I have alot of things to do. Sorry. Well, dont forget to review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first off, i would like to thatnk all of my reviewers, you guys make me feel all happy. Ok, second, I tried to get this chapter up as fast as i could, and i succeeded in it being up the same time as my normal chapters. I wont be updating for a couple of days probably because i have to watch my little cuz. well, dont forget to review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**

**A Desperate Time**

**chapter 3**

When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness. I realized I was shaking. I was scared shitless. I then heard voices. They were muffled but I did make out the words "girl" and "cold ones". It was then that I had to ak my self: "What am I gonna do?"

Edwards POV

I had given my self over to my senses. I could smell a deer near by and headed off. But then something pulled away my focus. I reached for the small silver cell phone in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID andnoticed it was Alice.

"What is it Alice?" All I could hear was some hectic breathing.

"Alice-"

"Edward! They are gonna take her! I saw it!"

"Woah, woah. Alice, whos gonna take who?"

"They're gonna take Bella! Those damn Quileute Elders!"

I forgot everything else and raced for Bella. I dont think I had ever run so fast. The only thing on my mind was Bella. When I got to her house, I went straight to her room. When I saw she wasnt there, I searched the entire house. There wasnta single sign of Bella any where. I then dropped to my knees adn put my face in my hands. I swear, that if I could have cried,I would be creating another ocean.

I spead home as fast as I could. We had to do something. I had to get Bella back. I knew I couldnt head to the reservation. That would cause problems. Why had they taken her? Why did they take Bella? Those were the questions going through my mind.

When I arrived at the house, I didnt bother using the door and instead went through it.

"Edward!" Esme's voice sounded. I would have to apoligize later. My entire family was gathered in the living room by now.

"Why? Why did they take her? I'm gonna kill them if they hurt her, I swear."

"Edward, you have to calm down." Carlisle demanded. I then felt a wave of clam wash over me. Jasper. It didnt work very affectivly.

"Now, we know who took her, but we dont know why or where." Carlisle informed us.

"What are we gonna do? What if they hurt her?" I asked. I read Carlisle's mind but found he didnt really know what to do.

"They wont hurt her." Alice thankfully informed. "But I'm not so sure she wont hurt herself."

**Sorry it was so short. I know, its another cliff hanger,but, it makes it more thrilling, dont u think? well, what could Alice possibly meen? Wait and find out!**

**xToXTheXEndx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry! i didnt meen for it to take me that long to update but i got caught up with stuff and had extremly bad writers block. So, heres what you have been waiting so long for. Review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**

**A Desperate Time**

**chapter 4**

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I dont know. In my vision it was weird."

"Alice! You're gonna have to try and clear it up!" I shouted. I was pissed off and confused.

"Edward, I told you, it was weird. I'm not sure if thats what it was." I took a big un-needed breath.

"I'm sorry. Its just it seems like we're just sitting here when we should be out looking for Bella."

"We will find her Edward. She is family to all of us." Carlisle clamed me. "Now, we need to start by having a conversation with the people on the reservation."

**Bella's POV-**

I had to think. Try banging on the walls? No, that would be a scene and they would catch me easily. Why was I here? And, who took me in the first place? I was so confused. Just then, I remebered I had a pocket knife in my back pocket. I thought that maybe I could use it to cut a hole in the wall omly to find that the walls were made of metal. Ok, so I had a pocket knife and some tissue. There wasn't alot I could do with that. I knew Edward would come and get me, but I didnt know when it would be. But, knowing Edward, it would be soon.

**Edward's POV-**

When we arrived at the reservation, I felt complete disgust for these creatures. To me, they were nothing but rabid, morbid dogs.

"Edward?" Alices voice snapped me back to reality. "Are you comming?"

"Of course i'm comming!" I practically shouted. Alice came over and gave me a hug. It seemed like forever till she let go.

"Its all gonna be ok Edward. But you have to be strong. If not for Bellas sake then for your own." After she said that, I knew how much she truely cared.

"Thank you Alice." We then walked into the town hall. Next thing I knew, We were in the presents of the Quileute Elders.

**Yay! I updated! And I am still sorry it took so long. Please Review!**

**xToXTheXEndx**


End file.
